1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to customized, personalized, and integrated client-side search indexing of the World Wide Web.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet search engines use indexes to display search results to users. The results displayed to a requesting user are only as current or up-to-date as the search indexes. Some search engines index about a third of the Web, and are only able to refresh the search index every thirty days. As the size of the Internet, and the amount of content on the World Wide Web, continues to grow, it will become increasingly difficult for search engines to discover changes, determine how frequently these changes occur, and prioritize the changes to capture.
One current solution is to update some search indexes more frequently than others. Server indexing software agents prioritize which indexes get updated more often than others. While the indexes that are updated frequently are relevant to most users, the remaining users are left with outdated indexes.